tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Mede
' ''' was an Imperial Prince, son of Emperor Titus Mede II, and a Knight, thus he held the title of Sir. He was the third son of Titus and younger brother to the Colovian Tyrant. He was a skilled warrior, commander and was knighted by King Daric and later became his Knight-Captain. He eventually became good friends with the Daric, but he was assassinated on the orders of Augustus before he could aid Daric in taking High Rock. Early Life As one of the children of Titus Mede II, Marcus grew up in luxury in the Imperial City. As the third born son his chances of ending up on the throne were slim, which was something that Marcus was always content with. Unlike Augustus he never wanted to be Emperor. Instead he focused himself on training as a warrior and leading, he wanted to become a general in the Imperial Legion. Marcus was close with most of his siblings, with the exception being Augustus. He was most friendly with his younger sister, Livia. War of Succession During the Mede war of succession Marcus was one of the candidates for the Ruby Throne but chose to side with his older brother Claudius. Assassination Titus Mede II, his father, had gone to Skyrim because his cousin Vittoria Vici was murdered at her wedding. He had left Claudius Mede, Marcus' older brother and current heir to the Ruby Throne in charge as regent while he was away. Titus wasn't well liked by the Elder Council as of late. Half of them hated the Thalmor and their Aldmeri Dominion and were extremely unhappy with how the Great War ended. The other half were friendly with the Dominion and wanted to improve relations with them instead of staying in the current state of Cold War and an uneasy peace with them. Leaving Claudius in charge only made things worse. Claudius was well known for wanting to please everyone, this made him a very well liked person. In fact he was the most well liked of all of Titus Mede's children. However when it came to ruling that made him a pushover, and the Elder Council was using that to their advantage. The Thalmor supporters were convincing the regent that removing the Legions from the southern border of Cyrodiil would be a good move to get on the Thalmor's good side. While those against then Thalmor were trying to get him to continue with what his father was doing, readying for war with the Dominion. Wanting to please both sides Claudius removed a few of the Legions from the south, which made those opposed to the Thalmor dislike him more. The whole situation with Titus Mede II's war preparations was creating a lot of tension in the Elder Council. Marcus was heading for his quarters when he spotted his older brother, Augustus Mede. He called to him, Augustus turned around and came face to face with Marcus. Marcus asked him why he was in his room. Augustus told him that he came to talk about Claudius, him staying in charge was putting the Empire in jeopardy. Marcus told him to relax, since their father would be back soon. There was no reason for him to get upset over Claudius's regency for much longer. He said that their older brother could ruin everything before their father even got back. He let the Thalmor supporters walk all over him. They were friends with the enemy, he shouldn't be trying to please them, he should be trying to kill them. Marcus sighed. He said that he didn't have time for another of Augustus' rants, their brother had asked him to come to the next Elder Council meeting which he was late for. He had only come back for his armor. Augustus waited for his younger brother. A few moments later Marcus walked back wearing his armor. He said for them to get going or they'd miss the meeting entirely. Augustus nodded and the two brothers walked through the White-Gold Tower, going down a few stair cases, to the Elder Council room. When they arrived the meeting had already started. They quietly entered. Claudius was on the far end of the room seated near the council's High Chancellor. Augustus and Marcus went to sit next to him. Marcus greeted Claudius but Augustus ignored him. Augustus leaned over to Marcus and asked him if he knew who was missing, gesturing over at an empty seat. Marcus looked at it for a few seconds then looked back at his brother. He said quietly that it was a Breton councilor, a Motierre. He asked his brother how long he was gone for. Marcus said that he left some time after their father. Augustus asked where he went, his brother figured it was the Breton's home near Chorrol. The meeting continued, the councilors argued and discussed many subjects. A few times the subject of the Dominion and the Thalmor came up, brought up by both the Thalmor supporters and those that hate them. Both sides wanted something for the troops in the south. Claudius didn't make any decisions, as choosing one side over the other was not something he liked to do. He said that his father would be the one to make that decision when he came back. When the meeting was dismissed Augustus was among the first to leave. The next day, terrible news came to the capital. The Emperor had been murdered in Skyrim. Marcus was waiting at the entrance of the White-Gold Tower to inform his older brother Augustus. As he entered Marcus immediately ran over to him. He called to him. Marcus said that there was grave news. Marcus had been devastated by the news, he still had visible tears on his face. He asked him what it was. With his voice full of gried, Marcus revealed that their father had been murdered. Augustus yelled in disbelief. Second Great War After Claudius was killed by Augustus he agreed to aid him against the Aldmeri Dominion, however after the Empire's war with the Talos Pact he left his brother and joined up with Daric Lariat, a pretender to the throne and the leader of the rebellious Stormcrown Alliance. Stormcrown Rebellion Marcus had joined the rebel king, Daric Lariat in his war for the Ruby Throne. The Imperial prince had no ambitions for the throne himself so he was content in aiding the Breton king in taking down his mad older brother. The two became friends and Marcus had become the leader of Daric's personal guards, the Knights of the Phoenix, and his most trusted general. He fought alongside Daric in the battle for Northpoint and was planning the taking of Daggerfall with him. Marcus informed Daric that Camlorn had agreed to side with him, and that the next step in their war would be to attack Daggerfall. While they were discussing a strategy Marcus was assassinated, the killer slit his throat from behind. Both Daric and the Blade were too late to help Marcus, and so he fell lifeless to the ground. Marcus was meant to lead the siege in Daggerfall but now Daric had to do it personally. The assassin had been sent by his brother, Augustus, and with that the Colovian Tyrant had killed his last brother. Trivia *The son of Darius and Livia was named after Marcus, as both were good friends with him before he was murdered. *Marcus always preferred to wear armor over fancy clothes, as he thought it made him look more respectable. Because even though he was always content and pretty humble he hated not being taken seriously. *Marcus never married, it was rumored that he might not be attracted to women since he never courted anyone. Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Knights Category:Mede Dynasty